The purpose of this research is to determine the relative merits of imipramine, behavior therapy and their combination in the treatment of agoraphoba and other phobias, such as claustrophobia, acrophobia, social phobias and animal phobas. This will be a double-blind study with a minimum of 120 adult patients selected from patients applying to the clinic of Hillside Hospital. Each patient will receive six months of weekly 45 minute treatment sessions. Patients will be assigned, through random selection to one of the following six groups: 1. agoraphobia treated with behavior therapy and imipramine 2. agoraphobia treated with behavior therapy and placebo 3. agoraphobia treated with supportive therapy and imipramine 4. other phobias treated with behavior therapy and imipraine 5. other phobias treated with behavior therapy and placebo 6. other phobias treated with supportive therapy and imipramine.